Discrimination
by furryfurry69
Summary: A one shot/short story I wrote in an attempt to improve my writing. It's a romantic tragedy of Twilight and an OC. Nothing sexually explicit is in here. Please read and enjoy. Thank you!


Discrimination. Where would the world be without it? Would it be at peace? What would happen to the technology that developed over the years? Would it disappear? Would the world slowly form back into the Stone Age with nature as our only form of entertainment? People don't call it discrimination though. They are just animals, talking ones that is. More specifically ponies. Without ponies, many scientists believe that the research they conduct to create a simpler world would never exist. Using them for experimentation is the most reasonable and logical outcome to keep from reverting to some primitive world.

Laws are fair. Maybe not equal, but fair. Ponies can live wherever they want; however, with the minimal pay that humans give them, they resort to living on the outskirts of town far from any humans. They can work the same jobs as humans, but they never seem to be qualified enough for the job. Humans offer them a job with great pay as a test subject for experiments that range from prolonging life to performance enhancing drugs. Sure ponies would go home sick and weak everyday but with nowhere left to turn for a source of income, it's their best chance.

Stephen Jenson, just the average school boy liked to believe he lived in a rut. He would get up everyday, head to school, come home, do homework, and sleep. His life would be more exciting if he didn't have his life already planned out for him. His father works as a scientist for a top drug research facility and has already landed Stephen a job as a scientist once he graduates. All Stephen could do is wait for the inevitable.

Stephen wasn't happy. He barely had any friends since the town had become an unemotional mess. Everybody had this stolid demeanor to them that Stephen just couldn't bear. He felt like the only two things he did in life were go to school and sleep. He enjoyed reading, but the only books he would receive were manuals for how to work the different machines at his fathers work. Everyday he would walk from school and pass this little library nearly in the center of town. The fact that the building was made out of a tree intrigued him even more. He always wanted to just step inside and just gaze upon what the place has to offer. Sadly enough though, the library was a _magic _library meaning it only had books related to ponies. He still could walk in and maybe just enjoy a book on pony history, but he was just too nervous to do so. He was scared this venture could manipulate his routine into something else worse than what it already is.

He had just finished school one day and was walking through the town towards his house seeing all the fabricated smiles plastered on each others face. Ponies barely walk through the town to get home since the humans built a special path for them around the town which forces the ponies to take a longer walk to reach their destination, but humans said they were just animals so let them be where they belong.

As usual, Stephen slowed his pace to engulf the sight of the library, even trying to gaze into the window to get a glimpse of what resides inside. Soon enough, he passed the library and continued his routine walk. Further and further he walked until faint noise could be heard from an alleyway from a nearby building. Stephen's first thought was to ignore it and keep walking but what was the point. He would go home and finish the rest of the day and everything would start over tomorrow.

"I'll just check it out," he said to himself.

He creped down the alleyway and listened as faint sound grew louder. He continued a few more steps and the sound eventually became clear. It was a cacophony of laughter. His pace quickened as his curiosity for what was occurring increased.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a pony on the ground with a purple coat tainted with crimson splotches.

"Stop!" He shouted involuntarily.

All the figures turned around to look straight at him, a questioning look on their faces. There were about five of them, all of them bigger than he was.

"You want a turn?" One of the five asked.

"Yes," Stephen quickly retorted. "I would like to help if you don't mind."

A devilish smirk appeared on all of their faces as they moved out of the way for him to get a closer look. Stephen's intentions did not include harming this creature, but he couldn't bear the sight anymore.

"If you also don't mind I would like to do it alone. Please." Stephen added.

The boys weren't too satisfied with the notion that they couldn't watch, but they had their fill of violence for one day. They all just shrugged and gave a slight nod before ambling back down the alleyway that he had entered.

Once out of sight he turned back to look at the defenseless pony. Shivering, weak, and scared it laid. He got down on one knee to get a closer look at the marks on its body which he had finally determined it to be a female. She curled up even more as he neared it and whimpered.

"Please don't hurt me anymore. I'm sorry," she forced out while tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you," Stephen replied.

"You're not?" Her face turned towards him and her eyes perked up a little more.

"No. I couldn't bear to see you get hit anymore. Why did they do this to you?"

"I was just walking through town when the five boys grabbed me and pulled me down this alleyway," she said on the verge of crying even more.

"No reason at all?"

"No… They do this to our kind all the time. The police don't even bother stop it."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Stephen said as his head looked towards the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"Helping me? Why are you different?"

"I'm not sure. I just didn't think it was right."

"Oh. Well thank you anyways. I owe you everything."

She tried to pick herself up off the ground but immediately fell back down as she whimpered in pain. Stephen jumped into action as he grabbed her by one of her legs and pulled it over his shoulder. He pulled her up off the ground and slowly walked the other way out of the alley which led towards the path that the ponies are _recommended_ to take.

"Where do you live?" Stephen asked as they began to walk along the path not a soul in sight.

"I live in the library about a block away from here."

Stephen perked up immediately.

"The one made out of a tree?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes that's the one," she replied hobbling slowly while they moved, almost like a machine with a rhythm.

The rest of the walk was spent silently as they walked towards the back of her home. Luckily, she had a backdoor so she didn't need to go around the front and be seen as a mess. Stephen begged for her to go to a hospital, but she assured him that she would recover just fine and she had friends to help her; Plus, the fact that there wasn't a hospital around here that really _accepted _her kind.

She turned towards the door, opened it, and slowly made her way in. It seemed that her legs had begun to slowly recover. Stephen turned to walk away when a pair of legs wrapped around his neck and pulled him back before he could make his move.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For everything."

A smile appeared on Stephen's face as he allowed the hug to last. She eventually let go, gave a wave, and shut the door. Stephen stood there with that smile plastered on his face. He never received affection. The closest he's ever been with his parent's is maybe a firm handshake from his father. This simple hug clung to his soul with more intensity than anything in his entire life.

After what felt like hours of standing, he left her house and began his venture back to his house.

"Her name!" He shouted out loud. "I don't even know her name!"

His mind was racing, telling him to go back just to ask for it, but he kept thinking that this was just a random encounter and most likely would never happen again. The thought of never being able to talk to her again nearly upset him. The interaction he had with this pony is more than he's had with anybody else. The stress became too much for him so he just shrugged it off and continued home.

When he finally reached his home, he was immediately reprimanded by his parents. He always made it home at the same time. It was such a routine walk for him that he hadn't noticed how exact his schedule was set. When his parents asked why he had come home so late he came up with the best lie he could conjure at the moment, which was that he was staying after school to learn more about genetics. This news thrilled his parents, even earning him one of his father's wondrous handshakes.

The next day progressed as usual. He had nearly forced out all of the idea of this purple pony he had met when fate struck him right in the face. His routine walk was met with the passing of the library. This time, however, the purple figure stood at the window as he passed almost as if on cue for a show. He immediately halted. All of the ideas that he had attempted to force out of his mind flew right back in.

"Her name…" he muttered to himself. "I just need her name… and to tell her mine."

He took a quick look left, then right, and then burst out in a full sprint towards the door nearly tripping as he ran. He reached the door, brought his arm up, and hesitated to rethink this over one more time. However, fate had decided for him. She opened the door and a short smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, I saw you running towards my hou-"

"Stephen!" He blurted out interrupting her mid sentence.

This made her raise her brow in confusion for a second. She also was recovering from her injuries quite well.

"My name," he forced out, as his face grew a deep crimson. "It's Stephen."

The look of confusion slowly faded from her face and she let out a light chuckle.

"Well it is very nice to see you Stephen," She said. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight."

His nervousness soon faded and he was able to let out a breath of relief.

"I'm really sorry about that. I completely forgot to ask you for your name yesterday."

She let out another light chuckle.

"It is completely understandable. I also would like to thank you again for all you did for me."

His face grew redder.

"It's no problem at all," he replied scratching the back of his neck trying to avoid eye contact.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," his said, his heart answering for him.

The two of them talked. And talked. And talked. They discussion went on for hours about different interests, hobbies, and their life in general. They became friends almost instantly. After what seemed like minutes to Stephen, the sun had fallen and he realized he needed to be home soon.

"I really enjoyed talking with you," Twilight said with a warm smile.

"Same here," Stephen replied.

"Would you like to come back tomorrow?"

This question made Stephen hesitate for a second. His heart was screaming yes, since this was the only true friend he had ever made and he really enjoyed talking with her. On the other hand, what would everybody think if they ever caught him with this pony?

Twilight saw him freeze up as she asked that question and thought she had made him uncomfortable. She then lowered her head slightly and turned around to walk inside. Stephen noticed this movement and immediately stopped her.

"Yes I'd love to come over tomorrow."

The smile reappeared on her face as she turned and gave him a hug. This time he reciprocated the hug. How he wished the hug would last for hours. It made his entire body smile from this contact he never received anywhere else. The hug eventually ended and he headed home.

His parents asked him why he was out so late again, but the excuse he had developed was a perfect response. They did not suspect a thing and it thrilled them to hear he was taking an interest in his father's work.

Stephen's routine was off the next day. Every pace that he had set seemed to have sped up slightly. His walk to Twilight's house was almost a slow jog. He reached the building and looked everywhere to make sure nobody could see him and then moved quickly to the door. He knocked and waited patiently before the door finally opened. He was greeted with a friendly face and a kind smile. She invited him in and they sat and talked once more. Their chats became much more interesting and full of life as they talked about everything they could conjure up. That night ended the same way it had yesterday, except after the night had finished and he had walked home, his parents didn't even question his motives for coming home late and instead gave him an accepting smile. She invited him over again for next day and decided that it would be fun for them to hang out everyday. This thought lingered in his head for hours before he finally fell asleep.

The next day happened almost in the exact same fashion. A new pace for his day was developed and he almost frolicked to Twilight's house. He was very cautious again to make sure nobody watched as he made his way to the door. She opened the door, invited him in, and their chats continued. This time they decided to read one of her books. It was on pony history since the other books on magic he might be able to comprehend. They sat next to each other while Stephen held the left side of the book and Twilight held the right side of the book. They laughed as they read all of the silly names of ponies prior to this day and age. Their night was dwindling away with their cheery nature.

Twilight was mere inches from Stephen as she began to grow tired. Her body began to slowly sway left and right before finally resting on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen's body stiffened up and Twilight immediately woke up and removed herself from him. They both grew extremely red and began to search the room aimlessly before finally finding each other's eyes. Their gazes were locked with each other and began to inch their way closer together. Mere inches from each other's faces when they stopped and their faces grew red again as they both moved back. They chuckled at this awkward situation, gave each other a hug, and Stephen left.

Days went by as the two grew closer and closer together. Stephen would now show up to her house at miscellaneous times of the day without any notice. He would skip school relentlessly and enter her house with the civilians of the town watching.

A week had passed and the two were sitting on her couch reading another of her books. This time, however, Stephen was reading the novel aloud to her. She sighed as she listened to the harmonious voice. Her head slowly began to drift towards his body before resting on his shoulder. He felt her body tense as if waiting for his rejection. Stephen gave a soft smile and responded by reaching around and pulling her closer.

Word of this close relationship between man and pony began to spread. Stephen's parents never suspected this to be him; however, they became suspicious when they heard that Stephen had been skipping school. They interrogated him on multiple occasions, but the lie about getting extra help on genetics was spat in their faces.

Days were spent just enjoying each other's company. Stephen would sit with his legs up on the couch while Twilight lay there with her head on his chest. Nothing is said. The only thing heard is the relaxed breathing coming from each other.

Twilight would look up to find Stephen staring back down at her. She would smile and attempt to pull him closer to her. He would return a smile and run his fingers through her mane. The smile on their faces would slowly deteriorate as they lose themselves in each other's eyes. They would inch closer making sure their gazes were locked. They stopped half of an inch away from each other; this time, however, they weren't pulling away. Their eyes slowly shut and the gap closed. The kiss was full of fiery passion, their bodies heating up as they pulled each other closer for a deeper kiss. Absolutely no space was in-between them as the kiss became more and more passionate.

The kiss was brought to an abrupt end as the door to Twilight's library was broken down. They two lovers sat up and looked in horror as a majority of the town's human population was surrounding her house. Looks of disgust and revolt were shot at the two holding each other in a tight and loving embrace. Stephen's mother had already fainted by the sight as his father talked to higher members of the town such as the mayor, the chief of police, and the town doctor. The men began to surround the couch as the embrace grew tighter.

"I feel as if it is my duty to do this," Stephen's father said.

"Are you sure? I am quite used to jobs like this and would be fine doing it for you," the police chief returned.

"No. It only makes sense to do it this way," the mayor added.

All gazes were now focused on the two shaking lovers as Stephen's father was handed a large object. Within an instant the object was pointed at the two and a discordant cocking sound boomed. Not a single tear was shed from Stephen's father as an explosive cracking sound was heard. No response or retort was heard from Stephen as his body limply fell to the floor. Twilight lay crying over Stephen's lifeless body as the cocking sound was heard a second and final time.

Discrimination. Where would the world be without it?


End file.
